Level Tips
Level Tips are little quotes at the end of each level. A complete list follows. #Easy peasy... #Have fun unlocking the new tower upgrades and discovering what they do. #A NinjaKiwi account is a great thing. It allows you to save your progress and individual game sessions. #Keep playing Bloons Tower Defense for new towers, gamemodes, and maps. #First Green Bloons are coming next level... #The more you use a certain tower, the more upgrades you will unlock for it. #Every tower has two paths of upgrades, but you can only get the third and fourth upgrades on one path, because they are special... #The bloons are now more organised. They will now either try to break through quickly, or come spread out to confound your A.O.E. weaponry. #Coming up next are some Blue Bloons, then some more, then some more, then some more... #Good old Yellow Bloons. Quite fast, quite big, and quite dangerous without a good defence... #Take a moment to admire the sumptuous and awesome artwork that this game has. #If you haven't played any NinjaKiwi games, you should. Those games are fun, and fun is good. #Once you unlock a new tower, it will be unlocked permanently-provided you are logged in to NinjaKiwi... #Use each tower more to unlock all it's upgrades. # # #Have some free money with eighty Greens coming up next. # # # #White Bloons incoming... # # #That was just one Camo Bloon. Next time, there will be more, so beware! # # #Leads are slow and easily dealt with if you've got the right towers, but they may give you some grief... # # #Next level, there are many Zebra Bloons. Some will be Regrowers, so beware! # #Next level, there's a bunch of Camo Bloons, so make sure you have some Ninjas or other towers that can spot them! # #Rainbow bloons. Pretty fast, pretty mean and pretty, well, pretty. They are rainbows after all! #Beware level forty-two... # # #In a couple of levels there will be more camo bloons. You have been warned... # # #Next level will seperate the strong from the weak. Make sure you have good camo detection and speed to deal with regrowers! # # # # #Building up a bit of a nest egg, are we? Be careful on how you spend it. Money gets tighter the higher you get in this game. Just sayin'. # #Got any Super Monkeys yet? # # #Okay, let's ramp things up a bit. Shall we? # # # #Ring around the rosie! A pocket full of Rainbow Bloons! # # #Camo + lead = much pain. Hope you're ready... # #Enjoy that B.F.B., did you? # #Next level will be @#$*% hard. # #Last level for Medium Difficulty... # #If you keep playing, you will unlock more things and get better at the game. Remember to take breaks occasionally and do non-BTD things... # # #If you were a bloon, wouldn't you rather get popped instead of slowly leaking and withering to an undignified husk? I guess we will never know, since they can't speak... # # # # #Next level will be fun! A whole bunch of brown bloons will charge right through your defences and pretty much make you lose... # # # # # #Regrowth AND camo coming up! Not very fun or fair, is it? # # #If you're playing on Hard Difficulty, you've done well to get this far, but it will all end next level... #Freeplay, freeplay, freeplay. Have fun! Notes You can turn off Level Tips, and some levels, as you could see, don't have Tips. Category:Special Stuff